Puddings
by Cats070911
Summary: When Barbara rejects Tommy's invitation to spend the festive season with him at Howenstowe he invites her to share a pudding on Christmas night.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** all usual disclaimers apply.

It is a tad early for a Christmas story but if you are like me next week will be crazy so I am posting mine now in four chapters over four days.

Thanks for reading my stories and commenting or PMing me throughout the year. I have fun writing my little tales and get great pleasure when I read that you have enjoyed reading them.

May the festive season, however you celebrate it, be a happy time for you and your families. I hope you all have a wonderful 2016. May it be a year of tolerance, understanding and peace.

* * *

"Cheers," Tommy said as he clinked his glass against Barbara's beer. It had been a long week. Despite being Saturday, they had just finished the last of the paperwork for the unicyclist murder and were now on leave until early January. They were free to relax but Tommy was tense. The pub was noisy, and so crowded that they were forced to huddle near the centre of the room.

"When do you leave for Howenstowe?" Barbara asked the Inspector, almost shouting to be heard above the hubbub.

"Monday I think, unless someone goes on a murderous rampage and we get called back in."

Tommy was bumped by a man weaving through the crush trying to reach his mates. Barbara laughed at the savage look her boss gave him. "You sound almost hopeful."

Tommy lifted his beer away from a woman who pushed between them. "More like tempted," he replied as he steered them towards the safety of the bar. "Do you have any idea how boring it is attending the Nanrunnel Christmas Fair? I have to smile and talk to everyone and be interested in all their small town gossip. I feel such a fake."

"Nah, you love it Lord Asherton, your own little town on your estate; your own serfs to do your bidding."

"They are not my serfs! They are my tenants." He knew she was teasing him but it irritated him that after all these years she still had to harp on about his social status. "We've always tried hard to look after them. I should have known this'd turn into an argument about class politics. I just wanted a quiet drink with my favourite...sergeant."

"It was a joke Sir." Barbara grinned at him but seemed to sense it was best to retreat. "I know you care about the town. That's why it surprised me that you don't sound enthusiastic. I thought you enjoyed Christmas at home with your family." Barbara was elbowed by a man big enough to play front row for the Barbarians. "Oi!"

"Sorry love," the man said. He turned to stare at her. "You have the most beautiful eyes. You with him?" he said flicking his eyes at Tommy.

Tommy stood his full height but still looked small before the giant. "Yes, she is," he replied defiantly.

"Lucky man. Well if toffy-pants here isn't enough fun I'm over in the corner." He smiled generously at Barbara and gave Tommy a light punch on his arm.

"Toffy-pants?" Tommy repeated indignantly.

"Kinda suits, don't you think?"

"No! It makes it sound as if I have hygiene issues."

Barbara nearly choked on her last sip of beer. "Well it gives you something funny to tell your family next week." Barbara was jostled into the bar by a drunken woman waving mistletoe around wildly.

"We should leave," Tommy said taking her empty glass and putting it beside his on the bar. "It's too crowded here."

They threaded their way through the throng with Tommy tucked in close behind Barbara; his hand on her shoulder to ensure they did not get separated. He was trying to find a quiet place to talk to her. Tonight was the last night they would have together before Christmas unless he could convince her to go to Cornwall with him.

"Brrr! It's freezing!," she said as they stepped onto the narrow footpath. The air was frosty and Barbara's breath misted as she spoke. "That's the worst part about Christmas, drunken idiots everywhere and crowded buses. Well thanks for the drink Sir. Drive safely and I'm sure the Fair will be fine. Remember me to you family."

"I'll drive you home," he said firmly.

"You sure? I mean...I don't want to keep you late or take you out of your way."

"I've nowhere to be and you said it yourself, public transport is hopeless this time of year. Besides we only had one drink. Perhaps we can toast Christmas at your place?"

Barbara gave it a nanosecond of thought. "Thanks Sir, that'd be great. So big Christmas dinner then with turkey and all the trimmings?"

"No, I won't see the family this year. Mother has already left for Judith's place and Peter is still finding himself overseas somewhere."

"Oh, so you'll be there by yourself for Christmas?" she asked with a touch of concern as they walked to his car.

Tommy shrugged. "I haven't decided yet, it depends."

"On what?"

"Whether or not you agree to come with me," he said quietly.

"Sorry?"

"I said whether or not you agree to come with me."

"I heard you. Why would I want to go to Cornwall for Christmas?"

Tommy's heart sank. Her reply had been physically painful and he felt asinine. "I just thought...no of course, you probably have plans already." Tommy floundered for the right words.

Barbara looked at him with a worried expression. "Sorry Sir but I have to be here for Christmas Day. I...I have made a commitment."

They reached the car and quickly hopped in. "Yes, yes of course. I mean you have family and friends. It was just silly idea. I thought seeing we were both alone..." Tommy stopped talking. Even he could hear how pathetic he sounded.

"Won't you be lonely down there?" He winced at seeing her concern expanding into pity.

"No...no I will take the horses out perhaps. Actually I'll probably come back to London on Christmas Eve. It is better up here I think when you have no...so much more jolly here than in a musty old pile."

"Sir, it'd be nice to have Christmas together but I promised people." She sounded apologetic.

"It's fine Barbara," he said with fake cheerfulness. "It's only another day after all but still...maybe you would like to come over in the evening? I have a pudding ordered. We could eat that and watch TV or something." Now he sounded desperate.

"Sorry Sir..."

"Yes, yes of course. I shouldn't have suggested it. No pressure. You have friends and traditions no doubt. You're not sitting at home waiting for me to come along."

"Actually Sir, it's not like that," she said quickly, "I'll probably finish around eight. I could come over then if you like. But I won't be dressed."

"Now that is an interesting prospect Havers," Tommy chuckled. He was trying too hard to indicate her rejection had not hurt him.

Barbara flushed despite the cold. He watched as the tips of her ears turned red. "No! I will be dressed, just not dressed up as such. I'll be in jeans and a tee-shirt under my usual coat probably."

"I don't think there are dress rules for eating christmas pudding. I can check with the pudding makers guild if you like."

Barbara laughed with him. It was a soft, companionable laugh. "Very funny."

"You could still come to Cornwall with me, if I promise to get you back in time for whatever you have planned for Christmas Day. You could keep me sane at the fair."

"Every time I go there someone gets murdered. I think Nanrunnel is safer if I stay home. Thanks for the offer though Sir."

Tommy pulled into a parking space near her flat. "I will miss you. It's a long time until Christmas night."

"Oh." Barbara looked uncertain as she fumbled in her bag for her house-keys. "Only six days. You make it sound so dramatic."

Lynley decided to change the subject before he made a complete hash of everything. "So what do you have for a Christmas toast?"

Three hours later, after dissecting the case while they sat close together on her uncomfortable couch, Tommy decided he should leave while he still could. The more he sat talking with Barbara the more unprofessional and inappropriate his thoughts became. "I'll call a cab. I can pick up my car in the morning. Wouldn't do to spend Christmas in gaol."

"I'm sorry about Christmas Day. It would have been fun to have lunch together but I do this thing every year and they sort of count on me to help."

"Can I ring you on Christmas morning?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeah, of course. You can ring me any morning if you want to. On the twenty-fifth I'll be here until about nine thirty before I head over to the shelter."

"Shelter?"

Barbara's face turned red. She bit her lip and looked down at the floor. "Yeah, I help out serving Christmas meals at a homeless shelter in the city."

Tommy was not really surprised. It was very like Barbara to give back to others like that. He put his arm around her shoulder. "That's a wonderful thing to do."

"They have no one and nowhere to go. We give them a meal and some company. Most come for lunch but some come in for dinner too. I can't cook so I help out pouring the gravy and serving. I like sitting and talking to them. Some of their stories are so sad. There are alcoholics and gamblers but quite a few are just mentally ill and not getting treatment. The last few years there's been a lot of Afghanistan veterans. Most of them just want someone to talk to who isn't social services or a doctor. So I can't back out now just so I could enjoy myself. I'm sorry Sir."

Tommy admired her passion. "And you think you'd enjoy spending Christmas with me?"

"Yeah, I think I would." Barbara looked up at him. Her emerald eyes were boiling and he had to look away. He still had his arm around her shoulders and it would have been too easy to pull her closer and kiss her.

"Tell me how you got involved."

Tommy was only three-quarters listening to Barbara telling her story. The rest of his thoughts were wandering. She had made no attempt to move away and had even snuggled slightly into his side. It was peaceful and comforting, a feeling he wanted to last much longer than one night. He wondered how he could move their relationship from friendship to something more without it being embarrassing for either of them.

It had been guilt about her parents after her mother had died that had driven her to look for some way to help others. Tommy tried to focus on her words. "...so most of it is funded by corporate sponsors. This year though our pudding sponsor has gone bankrupt so we are just going to serve icecream."

"Hmm, a shame," he agreed, "but I'm sure they'll enjoy it." The temptation was becoming too great. "I should go. I've enjoyed our evening. Much better than that pub."

"Me too. Call in when you pick up your car tomorrow. I might be about. If not enjoy Howenstowe and your fair."

"It's not too late to change your mind. You could come with me."

Barbara hesitated and Tommy tried to win her over with his most endearing smile. "Thanks Sir but I don't think so. I will come over for that pudding on Friday though."

"I'll look forward to it. I think I might head down tomorrow then. I will probably get an early start so I won't call in. Text me before seven if you change your mind, otherwise...Merry Christmas Barbara." He leant forward and gave her a light peck on her cheek. It left his lips tingling.

"Safe travels and Merry Christmas Sir." She returned his kiss much lower on his cheek, very close to his mouth. "I'll miss you."

Tommy paused, searching for the words to change her mind. With a meek, "me too," he turned and walked into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Barbara tossed and turned all night. She barely slept as her mind weighed options and issues. She was tempted, very tempted, to accompany her boss to Cornwall. On the positive side they would have company; she would get a welcome break from the rigours of London; it would be fun watching her boss at the fair in his role as lord of the manor; and being alone in the house they might finally relax enough to explore what seemed like possible mutual interest in being more than friends. On the negative side that last positive scared the hell out of her. They worked well as friends and they should stay as friends. It was risking too much to get it wrong. Neither of them had a good history with relationships and she feared it could be a complete disaster. A working class policewoman and an earl; it was never going to work. At seven she texted him: _Enjoy Cornwall, see you next Fri. Last night was fun._

He replied promptly. _I was hoping you would change your mind. I enjoyed it too. I look forward to Friday._ She looked out the window to see him leaning on the bonnet of his car. He waved and she waved back. You sure? came through on her phone.

She waivered and was about to change her mind. She took a deep breath and typed _Yeah. See you Friday._ She tossed the phone on her table not wanting to read any reply. She watched as he read the text. He looked straight at her then got in his car. She watched him drive slowly out of sight. Regret threatened to undermine her so she took another deep breath and a long, cold shower.

Her annual vigorous house cleaning and tidy up was completed in record time. She vacuumed, dusted, washed and polished until everything in her flat sparkled. She ventured into the city for the few presents she had to buy but spent most of her days tucked up reading trashy romance novels and catching up on soaps and movies on television. Her thoughts never strayed too far from Lynley. All the book heroes reminded her of him - dark, tall, masterful. She missed him much more than she had expected. They had become very close since the Thompson case and had spent almost everyday of the last six months together. Even when they were off duty he had spent several weeks helping her with some overdue painting and updates to her flat. They had frequently met at the pub or dined at his house so as not to eat alone. Lynley claimed it helped him cope with living by himself and that as a bonus it benefited her diet. Even she had admitted she was healthier.

The simple fact was they enjoyed being together. Neither of them had to play a game and they each understood and accepted the moodiness of the other. In fact the more they were together the less moody each seemed. Barbara knew that she was becoming too fond of her irritatingly handsome, sometimes arrogant and almost always totally unaware boss. She had not mentioned outright that she would be open to a physical relationship with him but she had hinted subtly by dressing more femininely, having her hair styled instead of cut at the markets and touching him more. He had given some clues that their feelings were mutual but she had been too afraid to test them and he had never done or said anything overtly romantic. This had been his first real overture and she had rejected it and was now alone when she could have been with him in Cornwall. "Bloody idiot!" she said as she threw her book into the corner.

On Wednesday she had spent half a day in Harrods looking for a gift for him. She had wanted something personal but still appropriate to give a male colleague and friend. She had looked at ties and aftershave, books and music but in the end bought her usual bottle of whiskey from the off-licence. This year at least she had asked advice and selected a boutique one that might be more interesting for him. Tommy had rung her that morning to 'check in' as he phrased it and whine about the afternoon's village fair. As she walked home from the bus stop she glanced at her watch and smirked. He would be there now shaking hands, smiling and allegedly hating every minute of it. She could not resist: _Having fun M'lord?_

 _It would be much more tolerable if you were here to hold my hand._ Adrenalin raced through her. It was ambiguous but mildly frightening. It was a common enough phrase about having help and support but in a more literal sense it would mean he would be happy to have her as an equal. A maelstrom of confused desires and fears swirled around her.

Deep breathing and repeating to herself that he had not meant it that way allowed her hands to stop quivering. _Haha, enjoy. CU Fri._ She did not delete his text.

On Thursday she went to the shelter to help decorate their small dining hall. Every year the same faded, white, crepe-paper bells and red ribbon where strung up between the plastic holly and the red and green Happy Christmas banner that hung over the dusty, upright piano that no one could play. Looking around Barbara could not help but think the room looked tired and sad. "We should try to get new decorations for next year," she told Will the shelter's live-in manager.

"No money Barb. Things are tough this year. Donations have dried up yet we're getting more and more people coming through. I'm hoping we have enough food for tomorrow. We have turkeys and vegetables so it should be okay. I don't know if the shelter will make it to next year yet. Things get harder every day."

"I didn't know it was that bad. What can I do to help?"

"You do what you can now. We'll be right. Come on, help me set up the tables."

Barbara left the shelter much later than she planned. It was sleety and already dark. She missed her bus connection and did not want to wait another hour in the cold so splurged on a cab despite the Christmas surcharge. "Merry Christmas love," the driver said cheerfully as he dropped her off.

"Yeah, Merry Christmas."

She added a fifty pence tip and was rewarded with a grin. It was not the grin of the man she was longing to see. It had only been five days but not being with him had felt like a physical ache. She had never meant this to happen but it had; she had fallen in love with him. She sighed ruefully then showered to distract herself. It would also help her warm up and save effort going to bed. She turned on the television to watch the carols and try to forget about Tommy for while. As she pulled a frozen dinner from the refrigerator and put it in the microwave she wondered if he was back in London. She jumped as her phone buzzed. She silenced the television and snapped, "Havers."

"Good evening Barbara."

Her heart began to thump in her chest and she tried to sound casual. "Hi Sir. Are you back in London?"

"Yes, I drove down this afternoon. The traffic was heavy around Bristol and then on the M24 but it was uneventful. How's your week been?"

"Not bad. I didn't do much. I went over to the shelter today to help set up but getting home was costly. I had to take a cab."

"What time do you finish tomorrow?"

"A bit after seven I'd say. I should be at your place for pudding by eight." Barbara did not add that she would make it if she had to run all the way.

"What's the address? I'll pick you up. It'll save fighting for a cab."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Address?"

She gave it to him then asked him about Cornwall. They talked for the next forty minutes about the Nanrunnel characters, village gossip and his concern about his favourite horse getting too old to ride. They ended their chat with hearty seasonal wishes and statements about looking forward to seeing each other.

Barbara rang off and did a little skip around her kitchen. It was Christmas and she could fantasize a little. She would worry about feeling guilty later. She looked at the cold heated meal debating if it could be reheated. It was only pasta so she added a bit of water and gave it another two minutes.

She slept better than she had all week but was up early. She checked her phone after her shower expecting nothing but was delighted to see a cheery H _appy Christmas Barbara. Looking forward to seeing you later_ from her boss.

 _Merry Christmas Sir! Me too._ She debated whether or not to add a _x_ but decided against it. She did not want him to think she was being forward. She sang happily to herself as she dressed in her green Christmas tree tee-shirt and jeans then ate her burnt toast.

The shelter was quiet. A few of the men who were in the overnight accommodation dorm were up but most were still sleeping off the effects of Christmas Eve. There was a lingering odour of cheap wine and vomit that seemed to perfectly match the streaky, drab, beige walls. Barbara knew Will did not permit drinking on the premises and technically he should turn away people who had been drinking but at Christmas time rules were relaxed. Many of the men found Christmas the hardest time of all. It was cold, usually wet, and seeing everyone spending money and being happy made the lonely even more isolated. Barbara could empathise with loneliness. If she did not have Tommy...

"Good morning Barbara, Merry Christmas," Will greeted her, "any trouble getting here in this weather?"

"Merry Christmas Will," she replied with a bright smile. "Not too bad. It's mainly rain I think. Possibly some sleet but it melts quickly. We will probably get a crowd though on a day like today. Where do you want me to start?"

"In the kitchen. You can lay out the plates and help unwrap the puddings."

"Puddings?"

"Yeah, 23 puddings were delivered this morning."

Barbara knew instantly who had been responsible. That was why the cagey devil had asked for the address. "From Lord Asherton?"

"No, a new volunteer. Said he heard about our work from a friend and wanted to help. He's out the back now...okay you're eager." Will looked at Barbara disappear through the kitchen door.

"Sir!"

Tommy turned and gave Barbara one of his heart-melting smiles. She grabbed the door for support. "Merry Christmas Barbara."

Barbara looked around the kitchen. The puddings in their cloth bags were lined up on the bench and Tommy was carefully tying them onto poles ready to be lowered into the boiling water in the big pot that she did not recognise. He was dressed casually in jeans and a red tee-shirt that had a reindeer on the front. It looked well worn but Barbara could not imagine it was part of his normal wardrobe. "Why?" she asked him.

"Why should everyone have pudding at Christmas or why am I here?"

"Why are you here?"

"I hope you don't mind but everyone should have pudding at Christmas."


	3. Chapter 3

Barbara did not reply so Tommy felt he needed to explain. He did not want her angry with him today. "I admired what you do and thought I could help provide puddings and maybe serve meals. Will said he was happy to have me once I mentioned how I knew about it. Let me doing something meaningful with my day Barbara. We can argue about it later if you must."

Barbara let out a little strangled cry and tried to hold back a threatening tear. "Why would I argue? It's a lovely idea. I'm...I'm glad you're here. How many slices will we get per pudding?" She pulled off her coat and began to work.

The other volunteers arrived in dribs and drabs. Tommy finished the puddings then helped mash nearly three hundred potatoes. "Why not bake them?" she heard him ask.

Susan, a matronly housewife from the East End sighed at the man assigned to her. "'Causen ya can stretch out mash with more water but you can't create baked spuds."

As Barbara laid out the crockery and cutlery she watched him carefully adding milk and butter and a bit of salt for flavour. He was taking it very seriously and chatting to the older woman about Coronation Street. Barbara smiled at the way he managed to ask Susan about the story as if he watched it but Barbara knew he did not have a clue. Lord Asherton skills at work no doubt and she imagined him doing the same thing at his Fair. She gave him a huge smile when he looked at her and he grinned back aware she was on to him.

Tommy was enjoying himself. He was being useful and it gave him a chance to watch the woman he had missed this week far more than he had ever believed possible. She had been assigned to organise the flow of plates. As the men and women began to filter in through the door they were greeted by Will then directed to Barbara who gave them a clean plate and guided them to one of the two serving lines. The idea was to spread the load evenly. Tommy thought she was a countess in waiting the way she deftly stopped and chatted to a few when the lines were too full. The men were unaware of her motives and beamed at her attention.

Within half an hour of opening many of the meals had been served and there were very few places at the tables. Some of the men spoke to each other but most simply nodded and stared straight ahead as if making contact with other humans might break them. Tommy had helped serving but Barbara noticed him staring at the crowd and frowning. He moved slowly over to a spare seat where he sat and began to chat to those around him. Barbara watched the way their faces lit up. It was sad to know that a small amount of recognition made such a difference to them. Tommy moved to another group and again they smiled and laughed. He caught her eye and smiled. He was a kind and generous man and Barbara wanted to hug him.

She found a group of women and soon had them laughing about her ability to burn water. One woman asked about Reindeerman so she told them about hiding her undies in the cutlery drawer. The women laughed hard but were not shy about expressing exactly what they would like to do to Tommy given half a chance.

"What about you love?" a young, gaunt woman who was trying to hide the track marks on her wrists asked.

"I couldn't, he's my boss," Barbara replied in mock horror.

A large woman with a crew cut laughed. "I wouldn't mind being directly under him."

Even Barbara laughed and nodded. Behind her the old piano was being tested by practiced hands. In the few years she had come here no one had ever played it. As Jingle Bells began to waft through the hall she turned to look. Tommy was at the keyboard. "Ooh, such talented fingers," one of the women said making Barbara gasp.

Tommy glanced and gave her a gentle tip of his chin and a broad smile. She was being invited to sing. Barbara stood and looked around at the faces in the room. It felt as if everyone was watching her expectantly. "Sing for us lass," one man almost pleaded.

"Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way. Oh what fun it is to ride, in a one horse open sleigh." Her first line was croaky but her voice soon warmed up. Tommy grinned at her encouragingly and William clapped. All the faces of the crowd were on her and Lynley could see the change in their eyes. Barbara waved her arms encouraging others to join in. Before long the whole room was singing. Like most carols they were not a perfect, or even tuneful, choir but they were enthusiastic and most importantly having fun.

After a dozen carols they stopped to serve the pudding and icecream. The whole hall was buzzing with noise as people chatted animatedly. In previous years people usually left after their meal but this year people stayed and mingled. A few were gathered around the piano waiting for another round. "I think we're on again," she said with a broad grin.

It was almost eight o'clock by the time they had cleared the hall and washed the dishes. "You two head off," William told them, "and thank you again Tommy for the puddings and the entertainment. It made a huge difference to everybody. For one day they were part of a family."

"It was my pleasure Will and I hope my Christmas card helps too."

Will patted his pocket and smiled. "It will, it will indeed. Now you two run off and enjoy the rest of Christmas."

Barbara kissed Will and wished him a happy new year. Tommy shook Will's hand then put his hand on the small of her back and started to guide her to the door.

"You two make a fine couple by the way," Will called after them.

She felt her ears and neck redden as Tommy looked at her with surprise. "He assumed. I never said that," she hissed defensively.

"Everyone thinks we make a good team Barbara. So do I."

"Yeah, me too." Team sounded non-threatening. "We are a good team."

If they had not been standing on a footpath in Southwark now might have been the perfect time to kiss her. Instead he glanced nervously at his watch. He hoped his plan for the evening would work. Either way he wanted to know how she felt about him. "Pudding time!"

At his house Barbara watched the efficiency with which Tommy went directly to the kitchen and lit the stove to boil the pot of water sitting on it. He dropped in the small pudding that was already tied to a pole then poured them each a vodka. Barbara preferred it to whiskey and it suited his purposes nicely. As they chatted about the day Tommy busied himself lighting a fire in his lounge room and patiently stoking it to life. "We can eat our pudding in here if you'd like."

Barbara nodded and followed him back to the kitchen. He poured second drinks then began pulling ingredients from his cupboards and refrigerator. She watched in fascination as he began whipping cream and mixing in icing sugar, an egg yolk and Kahlua. Barbara perched herself on a kitchen stool at his island bench and watched as Tommy tasted it then added more icing sugar. "Brandy sauce?"

Tommy raised his eyebrows. She really had no idea about cooking. "Did you see me add brandy?"

"No."

"It's Black Pearl sauce, Cornish recipe. Goes very nicely with the pudding." Satisfied that it was ready he put the bowl of sauce in the fridge and his whisk in the sink.

"Kahlua a traditional Cornish drink is it?" she asked cheekily.

Tommy laughed and flicked her shoulder with his tea-towel. "Ah, yes well I was cheating. Originally it was made with coffee and white rum by the smugglers. Right, everything's done. The pud'll be ready soon. Another drink?"

"Are you trying to get me drunk Sir? If we have too much I won't make it home." She laughed but stopped when she saw his face.

"My plan was for you to stay."

His tone was neutral and there was no suggestion that he expected her to stay in his bed but Barbara's face betrayed her thoughts. She could feel her face blushing. "Probably easier. Your couch looked comfy."

"We can discuss the sleeping arrangements later," he said with just a hint of danger. He watched her reaction carefully. She appeared to be open to the idea of not sleeping on the couch, perhaps of not sleeping at all. He stood poised with the bottle over her glass. She nodded and he poured a generous finger of vodka then added an equal amount of Kahlua. "Black Russians to set the mood."

As she sipped her drink Barbara thought the mood had indeed changed. Tommy was smiling and jovial but the dark and brooding look he had given her when he said he planned for her to stay came straight out of one of her novels. She briefly imagined him ravaging her on his kitchen bench. She stroked it with her middle finger as she visualised it. "Oh, yes."

Tommy looked across at her and raised his eyebrows. Barbara was quite flushed and breathing heavily. She seemed anxious but the way her eyes were roving over his body was promising. He was trying hard not to spook her or rush her. "You seem to like Black Russians," he said wickedly.

"Huh, oh...yes, yes it's very...nice thank you."

"Well let's hope you have the same reaction to my pudding." Tommy pretended to ignore her gasp at the innuendo as he lifted it out of the pot and onto a plate. He cut away the pole then carefully began to cut away the gooey floured cloth. He set the pudding on another plate then brought it across to the island bench. He passed Barbara two small bowls that she set out by the stools while he retrieved his sauce. With a flourish he poured a generous amount of vodka over the steaming pudding then set it alight. "Voila!"

"Oh Tommy!" Barbara found it hard not to be impressed.

He smiled proudly at her reaction. _Tommy?_ "Is that my Christmas present? Calling me by name," he asked in a very low and seductive voice.

"No," she squeaked wishing the kitchen floor would open up and swallow her. "That's in my bag."

They stood staring at each other over the fiery pudding. When the flames died down Tommy cut two servings and added two generous dollops of sauce. "Traditional Christmas pudding a la Tommy!" he declared as he carried the bowls into his lounge. "Merry Christmas Barbara, I hope you enjoy it."

She tucked in heartily, glad for the distraction. "Oh, it's good," she said with a half-filled mouth, "sorry."

Tommy grinned at her. "Don't be sorry. I'm pleased you like it."

She ate faster than was probably polite and held her bowl out. "I might need a second serve to decide."

After three helpings they were full. Tommy took the bowls back to the kitchen then returned to see Barbara standing by the window. There was enough light from the fire so Tommy turned off the light. He thumped down onto his couch and put his arm along the back of the seat as an invitation for her to snuggle next to him. The alcohol had loosened his inhibitions just enough. Tonight he was going to find out if Barbara returned his feelings. "Sit with me Barbara."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:** after all that sweetness some spice!

* * *

Barbara stood rooted to the spot too afraid to sit. She glanced around for a distraction then remembered the whiskey in her bag. She held it out at the full length of her arm. "Almost forgot. Merry Christmas!"

Tommy unwrapped the present to find a bottle of Benromach Scotch. "Thank you Barbara." He went to kiss her but disappointingly she skillfully evaded him.

"It's recommended by Prince Charles. It's organic. Apparently the water comes from an ancient source under some hill. Filtered for millenia they say," she blurted out far more rapidly than was necessary.

"I'll look forward to savouring some later. I have something for you too but it is upstairs. I've planned to give it to you later." Tommy had chosen his words deliberately.

The double meaning was not lost on her but she played it straight. "Oh, I thought mine was the pudding. I didn't expect anything..."

"Barbara," Tommy said as he moved closer to her, "why are you so nervous?"

"Me? No I'm not Sir." Barbara was being slowly walked backwards as he advanced on her. There was no malice or threat and she wanted to move closer to him but it was too dangerous; too tempting. "Really, I'm fine."

"And what happened to Tommy? I've waited years for you to call me by my name."

"It was an accident; a momentary lapse."

The colour had drained from her face. Barbara looked scared and he knew he had to back off or she would run. "Tripping on the carpet is an accident. Calling me Tommy was an indication that our relationship is changing in your mind too. You can trust me Barbara. We're friends, I'm not going to hurt you."

"Not intentionally." She smiled awkwardly then concentrated on perusing his books and music collections, or at least pretending to study them. Tommy sat back on the couch but she knew he was watching her. She knew she was being difficult but Tommy was a romantic at heart and got carried away too easily. She could not afford to be wrong. Losing his friendship would be worse than never having his love. At least she thought it would be but every time she looked at him her resistance crumbled a little more.

She saw his gleaming baby grand sitting in the corner. It had always been here but until today she had no idea it was more than decoration. She walked over to it and ran her fingers lightly over the keys.

"It was my father's." His voice was low and sent a shiver up her spine.

"You know I've seen this here before but never realised you could play. And to remember all those carols off by heart."

Lynley stood and walked over to her. He put his hand carefully on her shoulder. And was glad she did not flinch or try to move away. "Only because I was playing them at Howenstowe during the week to stop myself missing you too much."

All Barbara could manage was a strangled, "oh."

Tommy sat down and patted the seat beside him. Barbara looked at him then sat cautiously with her back to the keys as Tommy began to play. "I wish you had come with me."

"Me too. It was a long week," she admitted.

"Too long. I've grown used to having you around."

His meandering introduction morphed into a melody. When the tune became clear she gasped. Their eyes locked and he half shrugged as much as to say 'it's true'. She picked up the words and sang, "I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know, make my wish come true o, all I want for Christmas is you."

Tommy grinned broadly at her. "I was rather hoping you'd feel that way." As his hands kept playing he gently kissed her. It was soft and fleeting but he left his face close to hers hoping she might kiss him back.

"Oh Tommy," she murmured against his soft lips. Her stomach clenched and a pleasant warmth spread through her body. She had often wondered what it would be like to be kissed by him but even that small encounter far surpassed her expectations.

The notes trailed away and his hand came up to cup her cheek. He guided her mouth to his and kissed her again. This time she tentatively returned the pressure. His arms came around her as their lips eagerly engaged. Euphoria washed over her and she twisted on the seat to move closer. With a sigh she let her fears go. This was Christmas and it only came once a year. She was not waiting until next year to find out if this might lead somewhere.

"Oh Tommy!" She ran her hands into his hair and held his head firm. Her tongue tried to sneak between his lips. She could tell it surprised him but he gladly obliged.

"I've wanted to do this for so long...too"

Her lips silenced him. This time he kissed her with unrestrained passion and she seemed to melt around him. He had not known what to expect but a raging desire to rush her to his bedroom had not been part of the plan. He had envisaged making love to Barbara in a restrained and orderly manner. He had believed he would need to coax her slowly. Instead Barbara was fiery. Her kiss was chaotic and urgent and rather wonderful. It was clear that she too had waited a long time for this moment.

Barbara's fingers were under his tee-shirt burning his skin. It was only when he thought about touching her that he realised his hands were already stroking the velvety skin of her back and that he had unconsciously unhooked the clasp on her bra. As he moved forward Barbara nearly fell from the stool and with lips locked together they slid onto the floor. Tommy's shirt was bunched around his armpits and his hands were on her stomach as he rolled her on top of him. They paused to regain their breath twice but Barbara wanted more of his tongue exploring her mouth. She groaned as she rubbed herself against him.

Tommy stopped kissing her. "I'm sorry Barbara. I got a bit carried away," he apologised as he straightened her tee-shirt.

"Carried away?" Barbara sat on the floor and hugged her knees to her chest. "I thought you wanted this."

"I did...I do but I want to make love to you Barbara, not have hasty sex on the lounge room floor." He sat up next to her and put his arm around her shoulder. "You deserve everything I have to give, not this."

She tried to shrug him off. "We were always going to go hard at it wherever we were."

Tommy laughed at her directness. "You don't think I could make love to you slowly, worship your body, kiss you all over?"

Barbara grinned at the idea. "Yes, but not the first time. I've waited nearly ten years for you to kiss me. I've resisted the temptation to even think too much about it but if you kiss me again I'll..."

Tommy tried to read her intent. She was not going to reject him. She was in one of her wildcat, unpredictable moods; one that was driving him slowly mad with desire. "You'll what?" he asked playfully as he began to kiss her neck.

Barbara arched her back and closed her eyes. He was nipping and sucking his way up to her ear. "I won't be responsible for my actions."

"Well if this is going to play out the way you predict can we at least adjourn to my bed where it is more comfortable?"

Barbara thought it was unnecessary. They had a fire and soft carpet but she acceded to his wish. "Lead on."

Tommy kissed her all the way up the stairs. He was confident he would not disappoint Barbara but he wanted this to be memorable and a night they could look back on and treasure for years to come. He opened his door. "Wait here. Close your eyes."

The room was dark but had the soft perfume of roses. Barbara had expected a more manly, almost animalistic smell. "But..."

"Please. For me."

Barbara closed her eyes. A light came on to her left and she could hear Tommy moving around the room. The light went off but there was still a flickering light. Soft lips caressed her neck and she shivered with delight. Her body needed Tommy and was reminding her constantly. It had been a long time since she had been with a man but she wanted him so badly that she hoped enthusiasm and love would make up for any shortfalls in technique.

"Open them Barbara."

The room was romantically lit by four huge cream candles in large glass bowls set on the bedside tables, the dresser and coffee table. There were vases of flowers, mostly red roses, around the room which made her smile. Then she noticed the bed. Made with fresh, crisp white linen it looked so soft and inviting but the centrepiece caused tears to trickle from her eyes. Tommy had made a heart from rose petals, complete with arrowhead and fletching. In the centre was a little red box. "Merry Christmas Barbara!"

"Oh Tommy, it's...it's beautiful!"

"For the most beautiful woman I know." He picked up the box and handed it to her then kissed her lovingly. "And I mean it. I do love you Barbara. You're my partner, my friend, my confidante and the only person who truly understands me and likes me anyway. I want this to be perfect but more importantly I want tonight to be the start of a new type of partnership. I want to sleep next to you every night for the rest of our lives."

Barbara's whole body blushed at his words. "Tommy...don't talk about the future. Not yet. Let's not promise things we may not be able to keep."

Tommy softly clamped her face between his palms and tilted her head to look at him. "Loving you forever is a promise I can keep Barbara because I finally understand what love is." He kissed her again with a sincerity he hoped she could feel.

"I love you too. I have loved you for years but I'm..."

"Perfect...you're my soulmate Barbara. We are meant to be together. Now open the box."

Barbara gaped at the ring twinkling in the candlelight. "I...you...but..."

"Just say yes Barbara." Tommy pushed her gently onto the bed and kissed her tenderly. He took the ring from the box and held it in his hand.

"I want to Tommy but..." He went to put it back in the box. "Wait!"

With great reverence he placed the simply-designed, diamond encrusted band on her finger then kissed her. "Merry Christmas Barbara."

Her hands came under his shirt and started to lift it off him. "Merry Christmas Tommy."

She was right; it was time for their bodies to talk.

* * *

 **Author's note** : Merry Christmas! See you in 2016.


End file.
